New born and premature babies are often wrapped in a blanket or the covering in order to keep the enfant warm while sleeping.
Premature babies are often put on a mattress in an incubator which has the upper end elevated to hold the baby in a position where the baby's head is higher than the rest of the body. Unless otherwise restrained, the newborn babies roll down the incline or eventually wind up at the bottom due to squirming and the like, defeating the purpose of inclining the mattress to hold up the head. There are several types of blanket devices which are secured to a mattress in order to attach a sheet or blanket of a crib mattress and/or bumper pad to limit movement of the infant while sleeping. Some infants frequently change positions while sleeping so it is desirable to secure the baby in a desired sleeping position. Moreover, the risk of infant death due to Sudden infant Death Syndrome, “SIDS”, is though to be reduced by placing babies on their backs to sleep.
Moreover, it is recommended to remove soft bedding from the baby's sleep area, keeping the baby's head and face uncovered during sleep and keeping blankets and other coverings away from a baby's mouth and nose by tucking the blanket in around the bottom of the crib mattress. However, merely tucking bedding around a crib mattress is not always sufficient to secure the bedding in view of the movement of active babies that kick and move around in bed.
Several devices have been utilized to secure the blanket to the mattress and hold the infant in a selected position upon the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,481 B2 by Gilbert for APPARATUS FOR SECURING BEDDING which issued on Mar. 4, 2008 teaches bedding including a pouch formed by two U-shaped semi-rigid members held together by magnets. The lower U-shaped member is secured to a blanket and the upper U-shaped member is attached to blanket portion which stretches across and covers the upper U-shaped member. The U-shaped members are removably held together by a plurality of magnets. The blanket and lower U-shaped member are secured to the mattress with two C-shaped frame members which are hooked around each side of the mattress. The inclusion of rigid U-shaped members and magnets and C-shaped hook members pose the problems of unnecessary bulk and problems associated with laundering and care of the bedding articles and storage of same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,422 B2 for CRIB SAFETY SHEET/BLANKET by Landry which issued on Jan. 27, 2004 teaches a blanket portion sewn to the top central portion of a fitted sheet. The blanket is sewn down a centerline of the blanket portion, leaving the two halves of the blanket portion on either side of the stitching free to wrap around a baby. The blanket is fitted with hook and loop fasteners to secure the blanket around the baby. The fitted sheet is also secured around the mattress by a plurality of straps with hook and loop fasteners. If the Landry device was used on an inclined mattress, the baby could be left dangling from the stitched portion of the blanket and would be free to tip from side to side about the centrally stitched seam.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,603,732 B2 by Robles et al. for SLEEPING INFANT POSITIONING DEVICE which issued on Oct. 20, 2009 teaches bedding which is secured by straps which circumscribe the mattress. The bedding includes a waist panel secured to a bedding panel. The waist panel includes a belt securing an upper opening and two lower openings through which the baby's legs are passed while the upper opening contains the baby's lower abdomen. Robles includes several straps for holding the bedding to the mattress and for holding the baby within the waist panel requiring unnecessary time to secure the blanket to the mattress with conventional means. Further, Robles leaves the baby's legs exposed and unrestrained.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080307577 by Leckband for BABY CRIB SAFETY BLANKET published on Dec. 18, 2008 teaches a blanket including a pouch located in the middle of an extended length of blanket material. The extra blanket material on both sides of the pouch is rolled into a coils to help restrict movement of the baby within the bed such as rolling over. Leckband's blanket is not intended to be strapped to or otherwise connected to the mattress, and is therefore not secure on an inclined mattress.